


Space Away From Space

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Doctor/Companion Friendship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is the Doctor. Mickey is the companion. After coming home from an adventure, they meet with Svetlana. She doesn’t know about the Doctor, but now she does. The thing is Mickey now has to make a choice between the two people that he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Away From Space

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**32\. doctor/companion au**

**A/N: Okay I’m not really sure how this turned out. But I hope it isn’t to bad. I was really contemplating how to write it nonnie, I hope you like it! This is loosely based on the latest episode. 806. Also Mickey calls Svetlana ‘Svet’ here, idk how I came up with that.**

* * *

“Well looks like we’re back in time for your date thing,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed in Mickey’s front yard.

“That was fucking amazing!” he said looking to the ginger, “Don’t get into another adventure while I’m gone okay?” Mickey said as he walked towards the door, pulling it open.

It just so happens that right at that very moment there’s a car pulling up in the drive and a young lady steps out of it. She had a look of complete shock on her face as she watched them.  
“Oh is she the one?” the Doctor asked looking from mickey to the lady stepping out of the car. “She looks horrified by me…”

Mickey hadn’t expected his at all. Svetlana was never one to be early so…

“Mickey?” she said as she pushed open the gate entering the front yard now, “What’s all this about?” she asked as she tried to peer past him and the Doctor into the TARDIS.

“It’s nothing…” Mickey muttered as he stepped out onto his front yard, “Doctor…”

“Do you want me to go? Because I can go,” the ginger answered him as he stood leaning against the entrance of the police box.

“No I um…” Mickey ran a hand through his hair he didn’t know what to do now that they’d been found out. He’d known all the while that in the end it would all come down to this. It would all come down to him having to choose.

“Wait is this why you’re always in a hurry?” Svetlana asked, her tone accusing, “I noticed it you know, you always just happen to be running in and out on me and you look really exhausted. Is he the reason, this guy?”

“I’m the Doctor actually, not  _this guy_. I’m not a guy; I’m a Time Lord! I’ve got two hearts!” the Doctor retorted.

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose, “Svet can you wait inside the house? I’ll come inside in awhile. I just…need to talk to the Doctor.”

Svetlana looked at him annoyed, rolled her eyes and then stormed off towards his house. When she was gone Mickey turned back to the Doctor.

“She’s not very friendly is she?” the Doctor asked him.

Mickey smiled a little at that for some reason though he knew he wasn’t supposed to because Svetlana was his girlfriend.

“Svet’s just angry that I’ve been whisked off before, after and during the times we spend together by some guy in a big blue box,” Mickey said as he lovingly tapped the TARDIS.

“Time Lord,” the Doctor reminded him.

Mickey nodded, grinning again, “I know, look uh…I dunno how this is all gonna turn out but…would you wait here?”

“If it makes you feel better, yeah why not?” the Doctor answered him, “I’ll just start planning another trip! You go on and have that talk with the date girl.”

“Right,” Mickey smiled, “See you in awhile,” he said as he waved to the ginger and then walked up to his house, he could see Svetlana watching him from the window and he knew that this was going to be one long talk.

* * *

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Svetlana asked as they both stood side by side staring out into the night at the dark driveway and the TARDIS on the front yard.

“Because I know you don’t fucking like space things, or at least that you didn’t believe in them!” Mickey answered his arms crossed defensively over his chest. “If I’d told you, you’d probably have called me insane or something!”

“Yes but if we were supposed to be together you wouldn’t have kept any secrets from me!”

“Everyone is allowed to have their secrets once in awhile…” Mickey muttered

“Just what is he to you? This Doctor…alien guy?”

“The Doctor and I…”he pursed his lips and gave her a shrug, it was indescribable what he felt for the Time Lord. Many a time said Time Lord had helped him escape his father’s abusive hands when he was younger. He’d helped him with his homework, especially Math because the Doctor was good at that. “I spent most of my life with him…he’s become a part of it. He’s my escape,” Mickey answered.

Svetlana knew what Mickey meant. She knew about his past and his abusive father Terry. It seemed only logical that he would have formed a deep-seated affection for his hero. Yet she still felt that there was something more…and she was if not feeling angry, then she felt slightly jealous about it that this Doctor had spent more time with Mickey than she had.

“He took me away whenever I asked him to.”

“Where’d he take you, the Doctor?”

“We explored new worlds in all of space and time,” Mickey answered her with a fond smile as he recalled all those precious times that he’d spent with the Doctor from when he was but a young boy up until now.

Svetlana let her eyes trace along the outline of the blue police box, it sounded incredible, the way Mickey’s voice was filled with awe because of the Doctor, “What’s it like with him when you see the new worlds?” she asked, curious.

“Amazing!” Mickey breathed, “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before…it’s incredible Svet and I’m sorry that I keep running away with him every time but I can’t resist going on a new adventure every time. ”

“You’d have to cho-”

“I’m glad you liked it then,” they whirl around at the sudden voice to see the Doctor standing in the living room, fiddling with a little watch on his wrist. He smiled, “Hello Svet!”

“Hello…Doctor…” Svetlana said as she looked him up and down.

“Hello, Svet,” he said imitating the way Mickey had called her previously. “I’d like to sincerely apologise on Mickey’s behalf for stealing him away from you all the time. It’s just I need my companion most of the time,” the Doctor explained. “However things are apparently different now. Isn’t that right young lady? You’d like to spend more time with Mickey.”

“I-I…yes…wait did you hear our conversation?” Svetlana asked, “The whole of it?”

The Doctor tapped the watch looking device on his wrist, “Makes me invisible. And yes, I did hear your whole conversation,” the Doctor said with a smile, “If anything I’m a good judge of character if I do say so myself, and I think you’d make Mick very happy so can I ask you to do something for me Svet?” he asked.

“O-okay?” she answered her brows furrowing in confusion.

Mickey looked from the Doctor to his girlfriend as the Time Lord approached her and took her hands in his. He wanted to ask him what exactly was he doing but he learnt to completely trust the Doctor, so he just silently watched.

“You have to take care of Mickey for me because right now I have some very important things to do off in space. Can you promise me that Svet?  You have to take care of him, watch him and keep him happy while I’m gone. Okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah sure. Of course I can do that.”

“Good,” the Doctor said as he smiled and then he turned to Mickey.

“Looks like I’m off then Mick,” he said as he stuck out a hand to shake it off.

“What? Where are you going?” Mickey asked as he shook the Doctor’s hand.

The Doctor shrugged, “I dunno, depends on where I feel like,” he said as he pulled away now, headed for the door, “Goodbye for now then!”

* * *

Mickey wasted no time in running after the ginger as he caught him by the shoulder and spun him around, “Why are you doing this?” he asked looking up into green eyes. This didn’t feel right, the Doctor leaving him…he didn’t like it…

As usual the Doctor fixed him with a patient gentle smile, “Because sometimes companions need space away from space Mickey.”

He couldn’t resist hugging the Doctor then as he put his head against the Time Lord’s chest, “You’ll come back right?” he asked, “You have to come back.”

“Of course, of course I will. But I don’t know when…”

“You can’t say that,” Mickey whispered as he closed his eyes, somehow feeling sleepy, “You can’t…leave…me…”

The Doctor caught Mickey around the waist now as he put the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket, he looked to the window where Svet was watching them and he signalled to her for her to come out.

“What’d you do to him?” she asked as the Doctor who had been cradling Mickey in his arms handed him over to her now.

“He’s just asleep. No need to worry,” The Doctor said as he smiled at the two of them.

“Remember, watch over him okay?” he said once more as he headed back down the yard to the TARDIS. “Ah Mickey, you were never one for goodbyes,” he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

“Well old girl, looks like it’s just me and you again,” he said as he took of into the vast depths of time and space.  


End file.
